


parting with my world to be a part of yours

by LavworthMyWay



Series: whole new worlds [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Genderbending, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavworthMyWay/pseuds/LavworthMyWay
Summary: A hundred thousand things to see, indeed.A hundred thousand worlds to imagine. A hundred thousand ways the stories could go.What if Ariel was a merman yearning for a day warm on the sand, and Eric was a princess chasing a life of adventure and freedom instead of bowing to the expectations of marriage?What if the forest dweller Prince Philip encountered in the woods was a beautiful man who captured his heart with a dance?What if, what if?One can only imagine.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Series: whole new worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	parting with my world to be a part of yours

The lights above the waters shone and sparkled in every colour Ariel could imagine and beyond. His heart pumped with every kick of his tail. Sebastian’s alarmed cries were drowned out by the buzz in his ears. Excitement bubbled in him.

Humans! Oh, how he had longed to see them up close. He dreamt of this day.

And now—

Breaking into the surface, he finally saw it in full clarity. The giant ship, much more pristine than the ones sunken down to the seabed, sat on the water in grand glory.

Ignoring his friend’s desperate warnings, Ariel plunged into the sea and swam even closer.

There was a small opening and he peeked in.

And there. His first human.

Her hair was black as the night sky above, but her smile was bright like the midday sun. She twisted and turned with the grace of a dolphin. Her clothes, dyed in pretty purples and reds and blues, whirled around her like the hypnotising pirouettes of an octopus. With her sleeves rolled up, her toned arms flexed clearly for the world to see every time she moved. Ecstatic laughter erupted out of her and Ariel couldn’t help but yearn to hear them again.

She was—

Beautiful.

Humans were not grotesque nor horrifying like his mother had grimly described. Ariel knew it was a parental tactic to scare him from the surface. That was what overbearing parents always did.

A shame Ariel was the least susceptible to her warnings.

 _“Just like your father.”_ She’d say.

 _“That’s why she’s most protective of you!”_ Sebastian once exclaimed in frustration, a futile attempt to convince Ariel to abandon his fascination for humans for good.

But even if Ariel did consider letting go of his curiosity about humans once and for all, any of those thoughts would have vanished at the sight of this human.

He stared at her in slack-jawed awe, unable to take his eyes off her.

Who was she? What was her name?

“Princess Eric!”

At once, the human stopped dancing and turned to the source of the voice.

Princess Eric? What was what she’s called? Human languages sounded so enthralling. He could barely understand their tongues. The queen banned all knowledge of humans from his people, afraid that curiosity would be a gateway to unthinkable demise. Ariel was only able to learn what he knew so far by exploring the sea and begging his elders for sympathising nuggets of information.

Princess Eric. He mouthed the foreign name under his breath.

Beautiful, just like the woman herself.

He wasn’t even paying attention to the conversation she was having with an older woman until she balked and made a funny face.

“Oh Grim, don’t even start! You’re not sore about my rejection of that snotty prince, are you?”

She chuckled and began walking over to the railing, where Ariel was hiding behind. He hastily ducked as far down as he could, praying she wouldn’t see him.

“Eric…”

She was so close. So very close. Ariel’s heart raced uncontrollably. A strangely sweet fragrance wafted to him. It was nothing he had ever smelt before. A scent unique to humans, perhaps?

“I don’t want to get married. I made that clear.” Ariel couldn’t understand what Eric was saying. But she sounded equally frustrated and tired. Wistful, even. His heart twisted for her and he wished he could just raise a hand and put it over hers.

“You’re a princess. And the only child of the royal family, in fact. Who else is supposed to take over the crown?”

“Someone who is qualified to be a responsible and kind ruler. Someone that doesn’t prefer to venture out into the sea and explore all four corners of the world. Someone that’s not me.”

Eric sighed, looking out into the horizon.

Ariel recognised that look.

That longing in her eyes. It was the exact same in his. The longing he had for the human world above.

What was it that she longed for?

“But the only one qualified for the crown is you!”

Ariel saw something flash in Eric’s eyes before she turned back to Grim.

“Then change the requirements! We’re the ones making the rules, aren’t we? You don’t need to have royal blood to be an excellent ruler!”

Grim sputtered, apparently finding whatever she said preposterous.

Ariel bit back a smile. It reminded him of the time he talked back to an elder about the threat of humans. The elder looked like he had swallowed something sour. His chest bloomed at such fond similarity.

“Such a bold suggestion would never be accepted in the royal court!” Grim protested hotly, reminding him of a certain stubborn crustacean.

Resting her arms at her hips, Eric laughed, radiant with challenge. “We’ll see.”

The sea breeze blew, and Ariel was hit with the realisation that while he loved humans, he had begun to love one particular human woman the most.

* * *

The world above rumbled with a terrible vengeance.

A storm, Ariel learnt eventually.

Down below, they were safe from the sky’s turbulent emotions. Down below, storms helped Ariel go to sleep.

Tonight, it was the reason he could not go to sleep.

What about Eric? Up above the sea, storms were dangerous. Was she alright?

Only one way to find out.

Slipping out as quietly as he could, he swum as fast as his tail could carry him. His chest clenched in desperation, hoping that the worse would not happen.

His heart stopped short.

The ship—the beautiful ship—was split into pieces. Just like the ones on the seabed.

 _No_.

“Eric!” He cried out before he hurried to the wreckage. Spotting for any sign of black hair, for purples and reds and blues.

Ariel’s mind raced with panicked thoughts. What if he couldn’t find her? What if he couldn’t save her?

Pushing apart the sharp and splintered wood, he manoeuvred towards the centre of the ship, hoping to find Eric.

Just as he began to lose hope, he saw her. Trapped under the current. Motionless.

His mind blanked. All that was left in his head was one thing – save Eric.

Kicking his tail with renewed fervour, he quickly reached her and held her securely in his arms. Humans couldn’t survive underwater for too long. That he knew. He had to get her back up to the surface and on land.

He had always loved storms. But that was when he only knew it from below. Up at the surface was a whole new experience. Heavy rain plummeted down onto him in painful pelts. Deafening thunder hammered into his very soul. Blinding lightning flashed across the sky like it was cracking it open.

Frightened by the celestial monster, Ariel tightened his arms around the unconscious Eric. But he shouldn’t dwell on it. Saving Eric was what mattered most.

He couldn’t see in the storm. But he could see underwater. He knew where the wreckage was. He knew how to get to the shore from there. He just needed to trust himself.

* * *

Ariel knew he made it when he heard the crashing of waves against rocks. By the time he reached the shore, the storm had settled. The sun was peeking beyond the horizon.

With all the gentle caution he could manage on land, he dragged Eric up on the wet sand. Her face was shades paler than when he first saw her. He was at loss of what to do. Merfolk never had to worry about being too long in the water and—what’s the word—drowning!

He brushed her dripping hair out of her face, holding her head in his hands. It felt fine. He ran his hands up and down her arms and torso. They didn’t feel broken. He didn’t see any blood either.

Now, the legs—

He wasn’t sure what was supposed to bend or not. Human legs weren’t as flexible as their tails, from what he observed. He didn’t know if her legs were fine. He was no healer, much less a human healer.

There wasn’t much he could do. Being on land was already breaking an unthinkable number of rules and more. He shouldn’t be anywhere near here.

But Eric was in danger. He did what he needed to do.

A brief memory flashed across his mind. A moment of time as a child, where he would sing to his mother when she felt unwell.

 _“Your voice can heal the ill and bless the cursed, Ariel.”_ She said fondly.

 _“You exaggerate, mother. It is only singing. It is no medicine.”_ Was his reply.

_“Not a medicine for the body, perhaps. But it is medicine for the soul.”_

Ariel stared at Eric for a solemn moment. And began to sing.

It was a simple melody. Something that he hummed to himself when he’s alone.

But right now, as he sang, he felt it was a melody meant to be sung to her. And so he sang for her.

Eric’s fingers twitched. Then so did her eyelids. And then there was a weak groan.

Ariel stilled. He peered closer.

And then.

Her body seized up and she coughed up mouthfuls of water.

Jerking back, Ariel helplessly watched her turn away from him and expel seawater. Rising bouts of panic bubbled up his throat. Was this supposed to happen?!

Thankfully, the heaving stopped after a while. Ariel was uncertain of what to do until she began to turn—

—Right back to him. Ariel scrambled backwards and dived back into the water before she could see him.

Peeking behind a rock, Ariel watched her struggle with the waking world as she slowly regained her bearings.

“…Damn, must be one helluva party.” She mumbled groggily. Her voice came out scratchy and strained.

She looked worse for wear. Her beautiful clothes were torn and clung to her in soppy shreds. But she was alive. That was all that mattered. Ariel was washed with a wave of relief.

He yearned to go over and help her up. She was panting heavily from just exerting her strength to push herself to her feet. But there was little he could do on land. His presence would only make things worse for her.

Just then, a voice called out. “Princess Eric!”

Ariel gasped. It was Grim. He’s alright too. Though he was preoccupied with only saving Eric, she was the only human he saw amidst the shipwreck. Hopefully she was the only one who had to be rescued.

“Grim…” She called out, but realised it was too weak. Instead, she waved to catch her attention.

Grim let out a sharp cry of relief at the sight of the woman and scurried over to check on her. Ariel watched the two humans slowly walking away, until their figures faded from view.

Something in his heart churned. Eric was safe and well, which delighted him beyond belief. But his chest suddenly felt hollow. Why? Why did Eric’s absence make him feel so…disoriented? Like he wanted to see her again. Like he wanted more of her. Wanted to know more.

He wanted to be part of her world. Someday, he would be.

* * *

There were many rules in the kingdom to adhere to. But out of all of them, there were two of utmost importance that one should never break. Even the mere thought of breaking them should send pangs of dread into one’s heart.

One, never approach humans.

Two, never approach the sea witch.

Ariel had already broken the first. He was about to break the second.

Ursula was his mother’s most disdained nemesis. Her dearly detested. The wicked witch of the seas. His mother’s face would sour at the mere mention of the sea witch.

Ariel knew that she hated Ursula because he did things she didn’t like and would never do. And what he wished for was something his mother didn’t like and would never do.

Ursula’s lair was deep within a dark cave. Low incomprehensible murmurs echoed along the cold stone walls. Ariel let out an involuntary shiver. Trepidation crept up his back. His instincts screamed for him to turn back. It was going against everything his mother had taught him. Against everything he grew up hearing.

Ursula was dangerous. Ursula was evil. Ursula was no good.

But Ursula could give him what he wanted. A life up on land. A life of discovery and freedom.

Purple light flashed ominously at the end of the cave. Ariel gulped. He wrung his hands together. 

“Well, well, who have we here? The queen would be shaking on her golden throne if she knew you were here.”

A low velvety voice, filled with smug curiosity, resonated around the cave. Ariel whipped his head around to spot the witch. Not knowing where he was sent uneasy chills down his spine.

There was some movement from the corner of his eye. Ariel turned just in time to see black tentacles spilling out of the shadows. Smoke-white hair curled around strong features, where a wide wicked smile sat.

Ursula’s eyes glinted under the glow emitting from the bubbling cauldron. Ariel felt pinned under his penetrating stare.

Seeing that Ariel was startled into silence, Ursula smirked and tilted his head in amusement.

“Catfish got your tongue, Your Highness?”

Ariel flinched. “N-No. I’m here to ask for your help.”

“Oh?” Ursula raised a brow, crossing his arms. “Then you’ve come to the right place. Tell me, what is it that you desire?”

Swallowing, Ariel gathered the courage to speak his mind. “I…I wish to become a human.”

The sea witch let out a bark of laughter. “Coming to me to become a human—you, the queen’s favourite son! What has the world become!”

Ariel felt himself shrivelling under such a response. It didn’t go unnoticed. “Oh, I’m not making fun of you, my dear. I’m just—amused by the irony of it all. I mean no disrespect.”

“Then that means you can help me?”

“Help?” Ursula leaned towards him and grinned deviously. “It is what I live for. Helping poor unfortunate merfolk like yourself. They tell me about their wishes, wishes that no one is willing to fulfil, and I grant them.”

“Even turning me into a human?” It was practically an impossible feat. Even his mother, as powerful as she was, told him how complex and obscure such acts of magic were.

“Certainly, sweet child. It is of no challenge to me.”

Ariel perked up in hopefulness, but then sagged in troubled reluctance. “If I turn into a human, I won’t be able to see my mother and brothers again.”

Wrapping his arm around Ariel’s shoulder, Ursula offered him a sympathetic look. “No. But you’ll finally be a human. It would be worth it all, wouldn’t you think? A chance to finally explore the lands above. To see those wonderful human creatures up close.

“But,” he raised a finger, “I do everything for a price. I am a powerful witch, but I am no generous one.”

Of course. This was what the hushed whispers of Ursula had warned about. Ursula’s wishes had a steep price. If one failed to meet the end of the bargain, their souls would belong to him for all eternity.

Ariel’s face pinching into a distressed frown. “W-What is it you ask for? I don’t have payment with me right now.”

Ursula squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “I’m not asking much, my dear. Don’t worry, I just need a token. Nothing you will sweat over. What I’m asking for is…your _voice_.”

“My—” Ariel instinctively wrapped his hand around his neck. “But—without my voice, how can I…”

The witch scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically. “You have your looks. And your handsome face. And not to forget—” He bumped his hip against the prince. “—your body language! Trust me, up there you don’t need your voice to let someone know what you think, especially if you’re interested in them. You’ll have those biped creatures eating out of your hand in no time. Some people dig the silent type!”

Ariel mulled over his words carefully. There was no turning back if he said yes. A pair of legs for his voice. A life of wonder and exploration over a life with his family.

Long, cold fingers hooked under his chin and tilted his face up, so he was looking straight into Ursula’s hypnotic eyes.

“So, what will it be? I’m a busy man. I haven’t got all day. You won’t get a deal as good as mine.”

Ariel’s heart thundered against his ribcage. What it was begging him to do, he might have an idea.

“I’ll do it.”

A triumphant smile stretched across Ursula’s face. Releasing Ariel from his grasp, he procured a golden scroll and quill out of the water.

“All you need to do for me is sign and sing.”

Ariel’s name burned into the scroll, staring back at him. As in in horror and what he had done. He did not sell his soul, but he might as well have.

He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out any thoughts of regret. The image of Eric flashed across his mind. Her radiant smile, her infectious laughter.

The song he had sung for her.

He opened his mouth, and out flowed out the very same song.

A golden trail rolled out of his mouth and he almost stopped out of pure shock. But he found that he couldn’t stop at all. His body was making him sing. Even when he felt his voice fading into a low rasp and then into nothingness.

Ursula grinned devilishly. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

Right as he said it, Ariel’s tail glowed brilliantly. It was almost blinding. He shut his eyes on instinct.

Then, a magical force took him by an unyielding hold. And before he could register it, the force yanked him upwards at an incredible speed. White-hot pain shot up his tail, as if it was being split apart. His chest began to burn with the need to breathe but he couldn’t take his breaths.

The light he was being pulled towards was growing brighter and brighter and just when he thought he was being engulfed by it—

He broke through the surface and took his first breath of air.

He was human.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what watching too many animatics and covers will do to you, kids.
> 
> Basically it's just a series of AUs of fairytales and Disney stories. If you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see, do comment! I'd love to be inspired by hot takes.


End file.
